


My Brooke

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dixie takes Brooke home.</p><p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brooke

Dixie had smiled softly at the shivering girl stood outside her door. 

"Come in Tessie."

She had pulled the girl in, shutting the door and kissing her softly. Tessmacher mewed softly into the kiss. 

"Okay sweetpea?"

"No."

 

Tess mewed then smiled softly.

 

"Because You stopped kissing me."

"Awh baby."

Dixie smiled, kissing her sweetly. 

"Come to bed?"

Tess mewed and nodded. Dixie smiled. 

"Think you can handle the stairs?"

Tess thought about this...

 

"Carry me?"

Dixie smiled and picked her up carefully. 

"Hold tight baby."

Tess did as she was told and held on tight. Dixie soon set her down on the bed. Tess murred up at her. 

"Okay sweetheart?"

Tess nodded.

 

"But....can we just snuggle and pet in our underwear? I don’t feel like sexing just doing TLCu , Tender Loving Cuteness, with you as opposed to sex."

"Of course baby, I just want you safe and happy."


End file.
